Snippets
theofor * acaronar (v.) - to tenderly pull or draw someone closer – as for affection, comfort, or warmth; to fondle, to caress; to embrace, to protect - catalan * ζωή μου / vida meva * "Once, I found myself looking up at the stars. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was not looking up at the sky, but rather into the eyes of Theofanis Michelakakis." theofor get together * in fifth year, gwynfor blair transferred to Beauxbatons in the middle of October. * theo was the one they sent to show him around. because gwynfor asked for him. "do you know anyone at beauxbatons?" they asked him in French. it's close enough in Catalan, so gwynfor said, "er, theo? korean? greek?" and that was enough to ask for monsieur theofanis michelakakis. * he came and greeted him in french. he remembered gwynfor, of course. but he spoke to him in french until the professor left them alone. * "you have no idea what i just said right now, right?" "a little bit? probably not." * so theo switched to greek and to korean just to tease gwynfor a bit more before finally switching to english. gwynfor's welsh accent was just as heart fluttering as before. * theo was half-whipped at that point. * gwynfor didn't have any other friends, so he hung out with theo most of the time and became a part of the group. * léo being :/ because theo is his best friend??? (also bc lowkey unrequited crush lol) * but theo doesn't mind, because the more the merrier? * gwynfor is a shy bean in french. it's close to catalan so he picks up v v quickly but he's still shy in it. he prefers to stick to theo and chatter away in english. * he falls in love first. theo's the definition of interessant. * also his white knight in shining armour? he doesn't know what he could've done without theo. * theo on the other hand is content to stay friends? * but at christmas break, he finds himself staying at school despite the lavish Christmas parties his family always has, because Gwynfor is staying at Beauxbatons alone * it's cliche how they get together - December 23rd, under the mistletoe, Gwynfor saying how Christmas came early for them, didn't it? * Theo just smiles and gives him another kiss * their friend group is not surprised when they come back from winter break and find theofor cuddling on theo's bed. * lilli: have u fucked yet * olivier: wow you guys are leaving me out??? * theo: fuck off olivier * gwynfor: lilli pls * benoît: when is the wedding??? * theo: the 27th of april * gwynfor: what * theo: what * anyway Theofor becomes a Thing. ideas me and shade had * kaeyao: basically yao was hired to kill wendy for some reasons lmfao and he almost did but he backed out bc he fell in love Category:Writing